


Untitled

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a comment fic for a prompt over at the Summer Pornathon.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

In front of the empty fireplace, Arthur was sitting in his favorite chair, regarding Merlin with the gaze he usually reserved for hunts, when he was trying to anticipate which direction a frightened deer would run.

Merlin was sitting the edge of the Prince's bed, staring at his hands in his lap, his shoulders slumped in that familiar way that told Arthur that Merlin already thought his battle lost.

He and Merlin had been lovers for almost three months and they were still at that place where everything was new and frightening, and they were both afraid of pushing the other too far. Even after he reassured him numerous times, Arthur knew that Merlin was still afraid that the Prince would "come to his senses and find someone better" than Merlin, which was absolute nonsense in Arthur's opinion and he told Merlin just that.

The truth was that Arthur was deathly afraid of being a demanding lover in any way. He hated to think that Merlin was only doing what he asked because Arthur was the Prince. Merlin had laughed at him and cheekily pointed out that he never even followed Arthur's _regular_ orders if he didn't want to; what made Arthur think that he could make Merlin do anything he didn't want to do? Arthur had admitted Merlin's point, but still...

This might be too much for him...

Merlin looked up at him from where he was perched on the bed, looking for all the world like he was about to bolt for the door.

"It's just that...well that time behind the tapestry in the corridor outside the Great Hall, when you had your hand over my mouth. It was actually over my nose too and I was pushed up against the wall and I couldn't even _move_, and I was so scared that someone would find us and when I came, I was scared that I would die because I could barely breathe and all I could smell was you and it was so good. And then the other time in the armory, when it was the middle of the day and anyone could have come in an found us. You pushed me up against the wall and told me to be quiet but you didn't cover my mouth that time. You had both hands on my hips and you were thrusting so hard and _God Arthur_ it was so good, but it suddenly wasn't enough so I tried covering my mouth and my nose and it wasn't the _same_ Arthur. It wasn't the same because it didn't smell like you and the angle was all wrong and I could still _breathe_ and I didn't _want_ to. All I wanted was the burn in my chest and the smell of your all around me and _it wasn't the same._

Merlin sat on the bed gasping for air, his knuckles white from how tight he was gripping fabric of his breeches. He was trembling all over but his eyes never broke contact with Arthur's. They were dark and stormy with his arousal but Arthur could still read the lines of fear in Merlin's entire body and it made his blood sing in his veins. He had been scared too but hearing Merlin tell him what he wanted, hearing how desperate Merlin was for it and that the desperation was because of him...

"Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed," Arthur said, trying to keep his voice calm. He stood up from the chair and started to remove his own clothes, always keep his eyes on Merlin.

Across from him Merlin was frantically undressing himself, his breeches flying across the room to land with his shirt in a pile on the floor. He scrambled up onto the bed and laid back against the pillows, watching Arthur with heavy-lidded eyes.

"No, flat on your back," Arthur said, naked now and stalking towards Merlin's prone figure. "If I'm going to do this, I want to do it right."

Arthur reached out, grabbing one pale ankle, and dragged Merlin towards him until Merlin's head slipped off of the pillows with a faint thud.

"Touch yourself. I want to see," Arthur told him, leaning against one of the bedposts with his arms crossed. Even naked, Arthur looked entirely like the warrior that he was and Merlin didn't fight the groan that escaped him as he wrapped his hand around his own cock. It had been laying hard against his stomach, flushed red and leaking and the tight grip of his hand was a welcomed touch.

"Arthur, don't you want to- why aren't you- _gods, yes_," Merlin gasped out. Through the haze in his vision, Merlin could see that Arthur was obviously hard, but he wasn't touching himself. He was just staring at Merlin, his blue eyes dark and intense, drinking in everything, down to the beads of sweat that clung to the soft hairs on Merlin's top lip.

"Shh," Arthur said, "Just enjoy it. I'm alright. This is for you. I just want to watch you."

Arthur could tell that Merlin wouldn't last long. The blush across his chest and neck and the frantic stuttering of his hips broadcasted that Merlin was too far gone for Arthur to catch up. He didn't mind. Yes, he was hard- so hard it hurt- but he couldn't take his eyes off of Merlin. Not when Merlin was like this, his body damp with sweat, writhing and moaning on Arthur's bed while he stroked himself. No, Arthur couldn't miss one second.

"Arthur. Please. So close. Need- _please_."

Merlin's hand was stroking his cock even faster and Arthur took that as his cue. He pushed away from the bedpost and walked around to the right side of the bed. Climbing on, Arthur moved to straddle Merlin's head, facing his feet so he could still see Merlin's hands on his cock. He reached back and gripped the headboard with one hand, using the other to brace himself against the bed as he slowly lowered his arse onto Merlin's face, making sure not to give his full weight and groaning at the contact. He could feel Merlin's nose pressed up against his hole and Merlin's gasped breaths against his balls. Arthur was even harder than before, but this wasn't for him. It was for Merlin.

Merlin's hand was now flying over his cock, his stroke short and frantic. His feet were flat against the bed as he thrust into the tight grip of his hand, his body shaking from the strain but unable to stop its own motion. And then the shaking stopped as Merlin froze mid-thrust, his back slightly arched off of the bed, and for a second Arthur was afraid. Afraid he'd killed Merlin, suffocating him to death, but then Merlin was coming, his body jerking wildly as he spilled over his own hand and Arthur had to hold on to the headboard even tighter to avoid being thrown off.

Merlin's body gave one last sharp jerk and then collapsed against the bed, his chest heaving. Arthur supposed that meant he was done so he climbed off of Merlin and laid down beside him. Merlin's face was flushed and slick with sweat from both of their bodies. His eyes were closed as he gasped to pull air into his lungs. Slowly his breathing calmed down and he opened his eyes.

"God Arthur...so good," Merlin wheezed out, his voice rough with disuse. His body was still trembling and Arthur wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Merlin could feel Arthur's arousal pressed against his hip and his sated expression morphed into a frown, his brows knitting together as he pulled out of Arthur's embrace and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't even think. Wait, I'll just- Just give me a second and I'll do you." Merlin started to reach for him but Arthur could sense how tired he was. His release had obviously been as powerful as it had looked and Merlin was exhausted.

"It's OK, Merlin. I'm fine. I told you it was for you and it was. Don't worry. Just sleep now," Arthur said, pulling Merlin back into his arms. Merlin didn't need telling twice and he was asleep in a few short minutes. Arthur laid awake for several minutes, just watching Merlin sleep and wondering how it must have felt for him. As he drifted off to sleep, Arthur wondered if Merlin's weight on him would have the same effect.

_   
**Fic: Untitled**   
_


End file.
